


Vaikausu 瓦肯粉

by Esurielt



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: From Academy to Enterprise, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Not really drabble anymore, Romance, Star Trek (2009) Spoiler, Vulcan Fan! Kirk, 文笔恢复
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 还用说吗？Jim是个瓦肯迷，早在遇见Spock之前便是了。他自学院到企业号的追星历程有点坎坷，但是结果会令任何一个饭都嫉妒得发狂。国际同人日贺文！题目是“A Character being Fannish over something（角色粉上某件事物）”。





	Vaikausu 瓦肯粉

**Author's Note:**

> 文章里的所有瓦肯语都来自徒手查Vulcan Language Dictionary再加上通过已知句子瞎几把乱猜语法。标题Vaikausu是瓦肯语里的粉丝的意思，我为这语言里居然还留存了一个如此表达情绪的词而感到惊异XDD。  
> 顺带那些会说会写瓦肯语的人真的是太厉害了，对原作以及那些伟大的影迷们表示敬意。  
> （瓦肯-英语词典传送门--> https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ ）  
> 

 

 

 

*

 

“嗨！Jim！你小子走慢点。”Jim Kirk听见McCoy在他身后的大喊大叫，并没有放慢脚步。但是医生很快就跟上来了。他们在人群中飞快地穿行，随着大批的学员一同前往一号甲板。

“发什么神经。”他一边走一边整理自己被自动门夹到的袖子，然后凑到Jim面前看着他气得烧红的眼睛和几乎发黑的面孔，“这么生气吗？我倒说，你不应该最了解他们那帮尖耳朵嘛。”

Jim咬紧了牙关，行进的速度愈发加快。Bones都不知道他的脸能又黑又红。

那帮尖耳朵，McCoy指的是瓦肯人。自从两人来到星际学院，成为朋友，住进一间宿舍，McCoy就对Jim Kirk学员所持有的对于瓦肯种族的痴迷产生了深刻的了解。McCoy的外星生物学修的不错，但Jim永远是有过之而无不及；除却他的“舰长课表计划书”上的课程以外，这门课以及星际民族学等等相关课程一直是他的最爱。而他对于这些课的热情大多数来源于可以研究和书写瓦肯相关论文的机会。自从入学以来，Jim已经写过《瓦肯精神的物理：实验性推测理论的证实》，《认知与文化的智慧：瓦肯的生活哲学》，《逻辑算法：一个瓦肯思维的论证》等等等等。在McCoy还没有烦透他的瓦肯舔狗论调的时候，Jim一遍一遍地跟他迷弟道：“第一个与地球接触的外星种族！你不觉得赞透了吗？他们一个个都逻辑得要命，但却全是自控力的缘由。禁欲的领子底下其实是百年的暴力与热血！没有比瓦肯更矛盾的种族了！但他们却纯靠自控力就那么聪明！”

然后McCoy可能犯下了一个巨大的错误，他告诉Jim说量子化学的导师似乎是目前学院里唯一一个瓦肯人。

Jim听后眼睛变成了小太阳。

由于他得知的时间是学期中，他并没办法插班加入他的课；但是一番小小的调查便让Jim搞清楚了这位导师——他的名字是S'chn T'gai Spock——的课表，并且竭尽全力去旁听他的各种科目。自此以后Jim便忙的脚不沾地。Bones除了在撑着布满血丝的火辣辣的眼睛死盯着PADD的夜晚见到他的一条影子以外，工作日便很少见到他闲下来。

周五的晚饭时间便是Jim唠叨的时间，“我跟你说老骨头，真的瓦肯真是他妈酷毙了！他们的刘海居然真的都是那样，我跟你说，Spock导师的行为完全符合我上次论文的推论，瓦肯……”然后便是一大长串的慷慨激昂的迷弟发言。

McCoy真的，真的忍了很久了。

他允许Jim在墙上挂上Lirpa作为装饰，他首肯了瓦肯地图画报、挂毯和星象投影仪，他忍受了Jim出奇多的瓦肯色情录像（产自地球人，当然），直到有一天他听到Jim开始讲他几欲跟踪那个瓦肯导师，他终于爆发着喝令Jim再也不许跟他提V开头的那个词。

“闭嘴，狗狗眼也不行！我他妈不想再听到你说关于那群尖耳朵妖精的一个字！”

总之事情转到现在，Jim在课余迷弟瓦肯的时候，为了当上舰长的主业黑进了小林丸号测试的系统，不巧这玩意正是那个瓦肯人写的；对方立刻告了他作弊。

告他作弊就算了，毕竟他确实修改了程序，然而Spock竟利用Jim父亲的事迹在听证会前公然地攻击了他。

其实Jim知道那不算是攻击，身为瓦肯人的Spock只不过是找到有利的证词进行实事求是的控诉，而Jim仍旧控制不住自己地感到一种强烈的委屈和厌恶，仿佛自己的偶像转过头来对他百般嫌弃，而心中曾经一切的喜爱之情都因为被辜负而扭曲了一般。老骨头告诉他他已经气得脸色发紫，这都不重要，Jim只知道自己再也不会喜欢瓦肯了！

 

**

 

这话也许说的太快，事情都发生在一瞬之间。瓦肯星在这个宇宙中泯灭了。

Jim望着那颗他如此熟悉，曾经在星象仪和资料中见过千百遍的暖橙色星球，突然而然，塌缩成了一点。他望着窗外空旷的宇宙，想象着它原先存在的地方——生命，文化，无比令人着迷的先进种族，一瞬间岌岌可危。他愣愣地伸出手，却只摸到了冰冷的玻璃。

走廊里传来Uhura中尉的声音，她在说瓦肯语。

"Tushah nash-veh k'du (我与汝同悲)."

Spock的官职要比她高，而她却用的是同级的称谓。Jim不由自主地注意到，他不认为美丽能干的通讯官会犯这个错误。

“kal-tor nash-veh thresh wuh kusut, ashaya. (让我分享你的痛苦，吾爱。)”

Uhura继续说着，他们几乎走到了Jim面前。

Spock看见了他，并僵住了身形，唇线抿成了一条发白的直线。

Jim扭头匆匆离开，故意假装听不懂瓦肯语，也故意不懂得方才两人的话中透露出了何种意味。

 

***

 

他觉得自己不能再恨Spock的时候，他被弹射到了Delta Vega上。

他在一片冰寒中醒来，他一边咒骂着一边迷惑及狂怒于瓦肯指挥官的毫无逻辑，一脚深一脚浅地向星联工作站前进。危险而凶猛的原始地表生物将他逼进洞里时，他真实不知道该从哪里开始骂人好了。然而幸好他的话并未出口，在山洞里等待传奇Jim Kirk的，是同样传奇的来自另一宇宙的Spock。起初他无法理解，老人确实与Spock容貌极为相近，然而他面上因Jim而起的喜悦神情却让年轻人困惑而警惕。

“请允许我解释，原谅我。”老人的食指放在了他的太阳穴，拇指托住他的面颊，Jim睁大了眼睛。

“吾与汝的心神，合二为一。”

Jim几乎昏了过去。

他感到蓝色的海洋将他包围，金色的光辉从海平面上渗透进来，在海水中折射出无数种摄人心弦的蓝。他在水中无法控制的浮沉，而钻进他鼻子的却是摄人心弦的熏香，另他不由自主地想到温暖的星舰舱室，相互摩擦的皮肤，青草混着热可可和温暖的红酒。无数的画面钻进他沉重的眼皮下，“Jim……我的舰长……”，他听见瓦肯人的声音温柔而几乎热情地不断复诉着他的名字，结尾的音节包裹在一声声叹息之中。那一瞬，他同时感到了他能感受到的所有情绪。

去时就像来时一般突然，他的身体与老人的指尖弹开了。抬眼望去，Jim看进那双充满希望而又失落的苍老眼睛，感到心怦怦直跳。

 

****

 

地球获救，Jim与企业号成了英雄。他提前计划当上了舰长。

任命仪式上他的眼神飞快地转向Spock，又立刻闪开，让自己紧盯着他肩膀侧面的一点。

一切都会顺利的。他告诉自己。

 

*****

 

Jim坚持要回舱室，吵闹着要从医疗舱搬出来。不过是一个小任务上受了点皮肉伤，Jim坚持Bones不应该大惊小怪。

”你甚至他妈都不能好好自己走！“医官在病房里穿梭，冲着舰长大喊大叫，”我可没空搀着你个小宝贝回去。“

Jim鼓起嘴，”我不用人搀！“

”我相信我可以帮助舰长回到他的舱室。“方才进入的Spock提议说。

Jim先是愣了一秒，然后刷的一下就变了脸色，”不……不用了！指挥官！“他c狠狠剐了一眼憋笑完全不成功的McCoy，”我还是呆在这里好了！“

Spock的眼神里露出有些迷惑不解的色彩，然而他的面部五官没有丝毫的动弹。Jim在心里呼出一口气，他可不希望Spock进入他的舱室！若是被他发现那些从宿舍里搬过来的Lirba和瓦肯装饰以及他大堆的收集品，Jim怕不是要找个地洞钻进去。

 

******

 

”Spock，Spock！“Jim揪着瓦肯人的制服衣领摇了摇，”该死的！“

从刚才起企业号大副就变得格外的暴躁，他早该注意到的，即便是Spock那些言语也过于严厉了。而现在瓦肯人突然失去了知觉。他望着Spock苍白的毫无生气的脸脑子一片混乱。Jim的目光移到Spock身后有些泛蓝的矿石上，一个怀疑形成。他再次咒骂了一句。

另一位随行的红衫——他们下来一共是六人小队，现在只剩下了三人，仪器也只剩下了相位枪和被强烈干扰的通讯仪——睁大眼睛看着他将Spock扔到背上，”长官他……“

”这洞里有高活性的Trellium矿石。操！“他将Spock在他身后固定好，比人类骨骼密度更大的躯体会让Jim更快到达自己的极限，“这种矿石会对瓦肯人的神经产生严重的损害。我们必须立刻将指挥官带离此地。”

”是，舰长。“

他们前行了一会儿，便携光源在昏暗的山洞里开辟出的一条雪白的路，让Jim无法在背着Spock的同时注意到洞里矿石分布的变化。然而Spock却忽然发出了声响。

”ti'amah. (放开我。)“

Jim立刻把Spock放下来，然而后者趔趄了一下，靠在了石壁上。他看着瓦肯人深色的眼瞳咽了咽口水。

“你醒了Spock，你接触了Trellium，我们得赶紧离开这。”

“舰长！前面看到出口的光了！”打头阵的红衫大喊了一声。

“太好了，你听到了，我们走。”

然而瓦肯人的目光狂野而冰冷。“ri tor ken-tor nash-veh, k'shatrisu（吾不知所谓，外乡人。）Fa-wak shroi ri nash-veh nemut zhitlar.（吾不会听从一个敌人的言语。）”

Kirk的眼神紧缩，他换成了瓦肯腔调，”kum'i, Spock.（醒过来，Spock。）“他的声音逐渐柔和，“nash-veh ri du nemut.（我不是你敌人。）t'nash-veh ahm nam-tor Jim. （我是Jim啊。）“

“Jim……”他大副的舌尖滚动着他的名字，在圆润的瓦肯音节中像是品尝一颗荔枝般吞吐着那个短短的音节。Jim感到一瞬间的头皮发麻，他想起那次短暂的精神连接，Spock大使呼唤他的——或者说另一个宇宙的他的——名字的方式。他吐出一口气，意识到Spock已经再次昏了过去。

 

*******

 

Spock醒来时发现自己在新瓦肯，身体并没有特殊的不适。熟悉的环境和淡淡的熏香味道让他心安。他听到身后的门被打开的声音，一位瓦肯治疗师出现在那里，手执一个PADD，并观察到他的清醒状态后开始解释之前所发生的事情以及他的治疗情况。Trellium矿石确实影响了他的神经中枢，徒然增强又逐渐失去的自控力，些许的返祖现象，然而他人类的血统让伤害变得更易于去除。

Spock点头确认，治疗师便离开了。有那么一秒，安静的房间让Spock有一些失望。尽管失望是不合逻辑的。

第二天，Spock已经几乎完全痊愈，他礼貌地回到父亲Sarek的住所。而Jim也来探望他。舰长告知了先前任务的情况——”完美结束，当然“——并对他的身体状况表示了问候。

Spock谢过，并客气地传达了父亲邀请Jim留下进晚餐的意愿。Jim的眼睛亮了一下，显示出了极大的愉悦，但又忽然收回了表情，拘谨地答应了。

有的时候，Jim丰富的情感让Spock想起他的母亲。然而舰长的许多不同种类的笑容，是他连在自己母亲的面容上都没有见到过的。鉴于母亲是他最细致观察的人类，Spock对此感到略微惊奇。

三人在安静中进食晚餐，Spock注意到Jim并没有太多的不自在。晚饭过后，Jim与Sarek进行了礼貌友好而几乎算得上是愉快的交谈。Sarek对于Spock和Jim的棋局产生了兴趣，便提出观摩两人的对弈。时间很快过去，夜晚的新瓦肯不适合出行，Jim便被邀请留宿。

一夜无事。Spock还未就寝时能听到对面客房里的一点动静，他屏息感受着他的人类舰长在自己父亲家中的存在。一举一动之间，Spock的胸腔中生出一种奇妙的感受，仿佛在他的手中放了一条绳子的一段，而他不由自主地想要抓住——如果不抓住，便会失去了。恐惧是不合逻辑的，他有些绝望的想着，然而却看见自己的手在绳子上逐渐收紧。

早上Spock来到厅里时发现Jim已经醒了，安静地站在屋子的一角观察着一株瓦肯植物。他听见Spock的动静抬起头来，眼睛里洋溢着微笑。Spock知道人类的睡眠时间，尤其是舰长在休息日不合逻辑的“睡懒觉”喜好的。而此时完全得体的早起行为让他感到一丝惊奇。也许是个巧合。

“早啊。”Jim用极为人类的方式道了早安，而Spock也用相同的人类礼节回礼。

 

********

 

事情告一段落，直到他们回到了企业号上。

“那么，这次的任务就是这样，大家各回各家吧。解散！”Jim懒洋洋地在会议室的椅子里说。

于是会议室里的高级官员层都散了。而Spock在门口留步，似乎是在等着Jim站起来。

“舰长，船员们无法…‘各回各家’。”他在门口松松地背着手开口道。

舰长无数次绽放出一个愉快的嗤笑。Spock发现他对用此方式激起舰长的情绪反应，同样会带给他不合逻辑的愉悦之情。

“噢Spock，我们都知道这是一种表达。”Jim翻了个白眼。

Spock发现人类这种混杂着多种矛盾情绪——不屑与友善——的表情让他迷惑而惊奇。而这种着迷在舰长身上尤其明显。他是个思维十分活跃的个体，情绪表达更是十分的复杂。从很多条件上来讲都是极优的观察对象。然而Spock已然说服了自己。“舰长，”他忽然开口说，“我对您在我父亲家中的体面表现感到荣幸。”

舰长先是皱起眉，震惊了一秒说不出话，“不管你是怎么想的Spock，我他妈还是懂点礼貌的。”

“无意冒犯舰长，”Spock立刻回道，“只是我对此感到很惊奇。”舰长还是眉头紧锁，“日常的瓦肯礼节并不在星联课程的范围内，由于瓦肯人少有异星客人，它们的细节很少被人所熟知。”

Kirk舰长的眉头解开了，他看起来似乎有些尴尬，有趣。

“啊，我做过一些调查，毕竟不想在长者面前丢脸嘛。”

“据我所知，并非调查，舰长。”Spock平静地说，他向舰长所坐的地方踏近了一步，“我在星联学院的档案中发现，你曾多次完成关于瓦肯相关的学习研究。你可以说流利的瓦肯语，并且在学院期间写过众多与瓦肯相关的论文。”

Jim的脸红了，开始强行胡掰，“噢，不过是随便写的……没什么特别的研究，老师布置的作业罢了。而毕竟是我嘛——自然完成的好了。”

Spock又向前了一步，“我对你的智力水平十分认可，舰长。”他从容地回应着Jim的说笑，“然而事实却并非如此，你在不同的课上一共写了11篇有关瓦肯的论文，而其中9篇都是相对自由的命题。”Jim在椅子上肉眼可见的扭动了一下。Spock继续压迫道，“瓦肯人注重隐私，星联公开的学习资料相对极为有限。我认真查看了你的引用，然而很多数据细节却惊人的准确。请问你是哪里来的资料来源？”

“我……”Jim仿佛突然泄了气一般，他早知道自己的小秘密会被戳破，但是还是无法做好准备。“我研究了古瓦肯语，所以可以读懂不少古卷……啊，你也知道我的电脑技术和不安分的手指的，所以你大概猜到我从哪搞来的那些古卷了。”他吸了口气，将目光向右偏去，“当然啦，我没有傻到直接引用那些内容，但是它们解释了我很多推断。况且，行为上……”他抬头瞧了Spock一眼。

“你用我作为观察对象。”Spock完成了他的句子。

Jim默认了，立即开口道歉“我并不是要刺探你的隐私——”

而Spock，意外地竟然并没有感到被冒犯，反而感到一丝奇怪的热忱，“Fascinating。”他评论道。

Jim抬起他的蓝眼睛，与Spock深褐色的眸子相撞。他的人类舰长很美丽。这个念头忽然闪过Spock的脑海，他发现自己已经意识到这一点有一段时间了，源头大概是被Trellium矿石所影响的那段时间，也许更早。Spock回忆起那时紊乱的思绪，在混沌的理智与记忆中，似乎只有舰长金色的短发和蔚蓝的双眼闪耀着斑斓的柔光。“我明白，”他几乎是柔声道。

Kirk看向他的眼神称得上是迷惑了，但那之中有一种更深的喜悦。“我，”他舔了一下下唇，“谢谢。”

Spock语气又回复到了冷静，“我猜想你对我隐瞒是因为人类对喜爱事物所体会到的不合逻辑的尴尬。”

这下Jim几乎燃烧了起来，“我没有…！”

“我推测你对实行对于瓦肯的研究是出于自身对我父系种族的兴趣，我的说法不准确？”

Jim叹了口气捂住脸，“是的，完美的逻辑，大副。”

“我亦为你感到着迷，舰长。”

Jim笑了一声，“Spock，不合逻辑的人类会以为你告白了。”

Jim并没有听到回答，他猛地从掌心里抬起头，不敢置信地对上那双深色的眼睛。他都不知道什么时候Spock站的那样近了。

“舰长，你在星际学院便对我的行程实行了追踪。”Spock丝滑的声线在空中缓缓凝结，“你对我的文化和行为都产生了极大的兴趣，我相信文化层面的理解对于跨种族的伴侣是十分重要的。”他站在了Jim的膝盖前，“我更甚者已经从你的肢体语言中读出了你对我个体的兴趣，我说的可否有误，舰长？”

“无误，Mr. Spock……”Jim痛恨自己颤抖的声音。

“很好，我亦感到对你的兴趣。”

他们就这样维持着对视，碧蓝对上深褐色。Jim多么，多么想要见到那双深色的眸子融化成醉人的巧克力。他感到空气中的电流顺着他的皮肤触及身体内核，仿佛Spock的手已经抚摸在他身上。他听到Spock的呼吸声也变得不稳。

“那Uhura？”Jim就是管不住自己的嘴。

Spock挑高了眉毛，但并不显得惊讶，他可能已经记起之前在走廊上的巧遇。“我登上企业号前便与Uhura中尉和平结束了恋爱关系。”他的声音中的平静与他盯着Jim的热度产生让人着迷的反差，“出于她无法接受一些瓦肯的文化习俗。”

“我猜这给我带来了优势，哈。”Jim干巴巴地笑了，但眼中闪着真实的惊讶与快乐。

Spock的一只手撑在桌上，Jim将手放在旁边，询问着。

两人的双指很快便找到了对方。而Jim这个实践派，也不浪费一秒地从椅子上弹起来，用尽全力吻上了Spock的唇。

 

*

 

//尾声

 

*

 

“舰长，如果你再不开门——”Spock再次礼貌的敲门。

“等一下！Spock你还不可以进来！！！”Jim手忙脚乱地喊道。然而已经太迟了，自动门在身后滑开，而Spock的眼中满是促狭。

Jim哀鸣一声，动作定格在奋力将一个箱子推进衣橱的模样。Spock可以看见伸出来的lirba的一角，以及一个样式十分传统的瓦肯挂毯。

“你无需将那些装饰收起来，Jim。”他柔声道，“我会感到它们熟悉而悦目。”

“哈，哈，算了，我已经收起来了。”Jim继续努力将箱子向柜子里塞去，然而这是个错误，他过于用劲使得脆弱的纸箱底部惨烈地爆炸开来。压箱底的纸片散落了一地。Jim飞扑过去，然而已经来不及了，他们已经落尽Spock眼里。而Jim原先扶着的箱子也掉了下来，里面的东西撒了一地。

那些散落的纸片赫然是学院时代的Spock的照片，角度明显是刁钻的偷拍。

Jim现在只想死。

 

**

 

“啊，Spock。”

“什么，Jim？”他的手指沉浸在他的人类柔软得不可思议的金发中，享受着从接触传来的舒心暖意。

“我说啊，”Spock注意到躺在自己膝盖上看PADD的Jim正在无意识地轻蹭自己的手心，他几乎勾起嘴角，“你说的Nyota不认可的瓦肯习俗，是指Pon Farr么？”

Spock顿了一下，“肯定的，介意分享你的推理么？”

Jim吐吐舌头，“其实我有去问她是什么啦，然后我被揍出了公休室。所以我就猜大概是什么难以启齿的东西。——噢再按一下那里。”Jim把他毛茸茸的脑袋靠进Spock的腰。后者听话的用他神奇的手指按摩着Jim的头皮。

“Nyota认为……我对此事略有隐瞒，我最终决定她的逻辑是正确的。”

“指你有一段时间会失去理智只想着交配？操，不管我先前知不知道，我只觉得简直辣疯了。”

“精神疾病是负面的，Jim。”而人类则因为注意到了Spock脸上不自然的绿晕而哧哧地笑起来。“并非完全如此……当时我告知Nyota时我于瓦肯的成年已过去六年，我有理由相信我的Pon Farr即将来到。”

Jim将自己撑起来，“然后她就这样甩了你？留你一个人去忍受Pon Farr？”

“……接着，我告知她我应会回到新瓦肯治疗我断裂的未完成链接，并度过这段时间；我Kah-ka（童订婚）的另一半，T'Pring，也在那场灾难中的遇难名单内。”Spock的神情有一瞬仿佛隔着厚重的玻璃；他伴侣的手指与他自己的交缠，似乎是看出了他深藏的痛苦，“我——并无大碍，Jim。T'Pring与我从未发展出进一步的情感；我们并不相互认同。”然而他仍旧允许自己摩挲了一会儿人类富有影响力的指尖，“然而提起T'Pring似乎对Nyota造成了不快，她指控我向她隐瞒。”

Jim在Spock说话的过程中一直皱着眉，好吧，现在T‘Pring去世了，这不再是Jim的麻烦；他也并无立场去指责Nyota。然而他还是忍不住为Spock辩驳，“可是是个瓦肯人基本上都有Kah-ka，她早就该知道的。”

“我亦是这样向Nyota表明的。”Spock回答（Jim闻言学着瓦肯的样子挑起眉毛），“然而Nyota的说法是符合逻辑的，我仍旧有责任告知她。”

Jim让自己落回他的大副的腿上，他安静了一会儿。再次开口时他说道：“如果你可以，我是说，你愿意，我愿意和你尝试，Pon Farr还有链接什么的。”

Spock的眼睛里闪过一丝惊讶，“Jim，我相信你在用瓦肯的词汇完成人类称为……求婚的事情。”蓝眼睛在Jim脸上的红晕下衬得更耀眼了，Spock忍住想要调笑他的冲动，“你清楚这并不同于人类的婚姻，你并无退路。”

“我明白。”Jim执拗的认真语气加深了瓦肯人的瞳色。深色的凝视下，Jim胃里又翻腾起来，一股莫名的不安一如既往地窜向他的四肢。他为了驱散这种感觉忍不住扭动了一下，“哦我有认真考虑过了，我知道自己在说什么……虽然可能快了点。我只是说如果你愿意，我不擅长这个——长期什么的；我是说你可以拒绝的，该死的你也许应该拒绝的。”

“你会同意我拒绝你？”

Jim沉默了，Spock收紧他的手指，牢牢地扣住Jim。

“我觉得我永远都不想与你分开，“他忆起Spock大使与他链接时的思念和相伴永生的意愿，”这有点怪。”

”我会在这里，Jim。“

瓦肯人虔诚地亲吻他的手指，Jim像两人第一次一样，窜起来将对方拉进一个饥饿的吻里。

 

***

 

FIN！

 

**Author's Note:**

> 好累！！！写完了！！撒花！！这还是文笔恢复！！
> 
> 国际同人日快乐！！AO3上提出的本日的一个主题是#同人文对你来说是什么#，对我来说是生活的快乐源泉啦！让喜欢的作品继续活下去，让喜欢的角色的旅途永远不停息。也许对于他们有点累2333一直在太空里航行什么的，但我希望他们相伴幸福的日子能一直继续下去。
> 
> 鞠躬，喜欢的话请务必留下评论。或者说说同人文对于你们来说是什么啦。谢谢大家了！  
> 


End file.
